Action ou vérité ?
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: Voila un petit OS sans prétention, en espérant que ça vous plaise.


**Hey guys ! Me voila pour un OS Rizzoli and Isles. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup et comme je l'a trouvais pas mal, je voulais la partagée avec vous, mes très chères lecteurs. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture à tous**.

Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours que Jane était dans le coma, à l'hôpital. Trois long jours pendant lesquels Maura était devenue un fantôme. Elle s'était mise sur pilote automatique et ne faisait rien de ses journées. Elle se remémorait sans cesse ces cinq heures où tout avait basculé. Jane et Maura s'étaient données rendez-vous au Dirty Roberts pour boire un verre afin de décompresser de leur semaine. Toute la semaine, elles avaient courues après un psycopathe, tueur et pédophile pour couronner le tout. Cette enquête avait été éprouvante et quand elles avaient cru que tout était enfin fini, un nouveau rebondissement était survenu. Le tueur avait un complice inconnu jusque là. Elles avaient donc annulé leur seul moment de détente. Jane avait été avec Korsak interroger un proche du complice mais au lieu de trouver un immeuble en parfait état, ils avaient eu affaire à un immeuble miteux, désaffecté. Ils étaient entrés pour voir au cas où il vivrait vraiment là, ce sur quoi il doutait. Ils avaient fouillés tout le bâtiment en vain avant de trouver une porte par où ils entrèrent, arme pointée droit devant. Lorsqu'ils étaient en face de la seule porte de ce qui semblait être un sous-sol, ils respirèrent un bon coup avant d'entrer. Jane était au fond de la petite salle quand le détonateur d'une bombe se mit à retentir. Cinq secondes. Elle avait courue le plus vite possible mais en vain. La bombe avait explosé quand elle était au niveau de la porte. L'explosion la plaqua brutalement contre le mur d'en face alors que les murs commençaient à s'effondrer. Korsak, malgré ses blessures, avait porté Jane et l'avait sorti à temps avant qu'une partie du bâtiment ne tombe en ruine sur le sous-sol. Les pompiers étaient vite arrivés, moins vite que Maura et Angela quand elles avaient appris la nouvelle. Après son opération qui avait paru interminable, les médecins leurs avaient dis ne pas savoir quand elle se réveillerait, ni même si elle allait se réveiller un jour. Cela faisait donc trois jour que Maura faisait des aller et retour de l'hôpital à sa chambre. Pendant tout son coma, Jane s'était faite opérer trois fois. Une fois prévu pour grandir ses chances de réveille et deux fois à cause d'une diminution soudaine de son rythme cardiaque. Ce n'est que quatre jours après l'incident que Maura reçu un appel :

- _Isles,_ déclara-t-elle, vide.

- _Bonjours mademoiselle Isles, c'est Maya, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de votre amie, le lieutenant Rizzoli._ Maura lâcha un râle, plus inconsciente qu'autre chose. _Je voulais vous avertir qu'elle s'est réveiller et la première chose qu'elle a dit est votre prénom._ Maura ouvrit grand les yeux, s'assit d'un coup sur son lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- _C'est vrai ? Je peux venir la voir ?_ demanda-t-elle enthousiaste, comme soudainement revigorée.

- _Il vous l'est même conseiller. Elle ne veut parler qu'à vous et refuse de prendre son traitement avant de vous avoir vu._ Son sourire s'agrandit et elle dit :

 _-J'arrive tout de suite._ Puis elle raccrocha et partie en trombe de chez elle. Elle n'avait même pas refait son maquillage, ne s'était pas recoiffer, se qu'elle regretta dès qu'elle vous sa tête dans le miroir de l'hôpital. Elle s'arrangea rapidement avant d'entrer dans la chambre 536. Quand elle aperçue Jane son sourire était tellement grand qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il débordait de son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jane la vit et elle aussi, sourit. Et comme d'habitude, son sourire la fit fondre un peu plus. Maura s'approcha doucement et vint s'assoir sur le lit de Jane, à côté d'elle. La flic demanda poliment à sa mère de les laisser seules, se qu'elle fit sans rechigner.

- _Salut toi,_ déclara le lieutenant, épuisée malgré son coma de quatre jours.

- _Salut,_ répondit la légiste, au bord des larmes. _Ça va, tu n'as pas trop mal partout ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

 _-Oui ça va. Même si j'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un rouleau compresseur._

- _Tu nous a fais de belles frayeurs, tu sais..._ ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un temps en lui prenant la main.

 _-Comment ça ?_ demanda la brune.

- _Deux opération d'urgence pour faire repartir ton coeur en quatre jours, crois-moi ça tue,_ répondit la petite blonde en se remémorant ses moments douloureux. Une larme lui échappa. Jane s'empressa d'arrêter la larme en pleine course d'une tendre caresse.

- _J'imagine._ Maura sourit à nouveau. Ce sourire se répercuta sur Jane et elle se releva quelque peu pour étreindre son amie. Elle passa ses bras sous ceux de Maura en lui caressant lentement le dos alors que la légiste passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de Jane et perdit l'autre dans la crinière de la jeune femme. Maura humait l'odeur de Jane qui lui avait atrocement manqué pendant que Jane faisait pareil avec celle de Maura.

- _J'ai eu tellement peur..._ Murmura finalement la blonde. Jane sentit dans sa voix, ou plutôt son chuchotement, toute la peur que Maura avait eu de la perdre, elle, Jane Rizzoli. Elle entendait aussi tout le soulagement lorsque Maura resserra son étreinte.

- _Dans deux jours tu regrettra que je n'y sois pas rester,_ ironisa la brune avant que le doux rire de Maura n'envahisse la pièce. Son rire gonfla le coeur de Jane d'elle ne sait pas trop quoi. Elle avait remarqué que, ces temps ci, la légiste ne la laissait pas indifférente mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. L'amour, elle présumait. Cependant, elle n'osait pas lui avouer car elle avait cette peur incontrôlable de se faire remballer et de perdre sa meilleur amie. Elle laissa échapper un baillement digne d'un ours des cavernes. Maura rit et ajouta :

- _De toute discrétion !_ Jane la frappa amicalement sur l'épaule pour la réprimander gentiment. Maura se calma avant de se lever et embrasser tendrement le front de la brune qui s'était allonger. _Je vais te laisser te reposer, Jane. Et prends les médicament qu'ils_ _te donnent_ , la sermona-t-elle, avec son air très sérieux. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- _Oui maman,_ sourit la brune.

- _Dors bien,_ _Jane,_ ajouta la blonde en souriant.

- _Merci._ Maura se retourna et lui sourit tendrement avant de passer la porte et la refermer derrière elle. Tout le monde l'attendait patiemment pour avoir des nouvelles de Jane. Elle leur avait tout raconter avant de repartir chez elle. Pour Jane, le reste de son hospitalisation s'était déroulée simplement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyée, entre les visites de sa mère, ses frères et les autres le matin et les après-midi qu'elle passait avec Maura. Elles passaient toute l'après-midi ensemble à rire, parler de tout et de rien, se taquiner, se balader dans le petit parc de l'hôpital, jouer à des jeux comme action ou vérité et manger. Jane avait râler plus d'une fois en se plaignant que la nourriture était affreuse. Alors Maura venait toujours aux alentours de quatorze heures avec pleins de cochonneries. Elle savait ces choses mauvaises pour la santé mais pour Jane elle ferait un effort. Elle rapportait toujours des pots d'haägen dazs, des chips, des bières et quelques bonbons. Elle s'était fait prendre une fois en arrivant et s'était faire gronder car "on ne consume pas d'alcool et de choses mauvaise pour la santé dans les hôpitaux". Mais elle en avait rien à faire, ça faisait plaisir à Jane alors elle allait recommencer sans aucune gène.

- _Je te jure il avait l'air outré de voir autant de "mauvaise chose pour la santé",_ dit-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, _il disait, que c'était scandaleux et qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça !_ Termina-t-elle en riant, prenant une nouvelle cuillère de glace.

- _Et malgré ça tu continue de m'apporter tout ça ?_ Demanda la brune en faisant le même sort à la glace que Maura quelques instants plus tôt.

- _Bah oui. Ça te fait plaisir alors je continu,_ répondit la blonde comme une évidence. Jane sourit et la remercia de son attention. Tout le reste de l'après-midi elles n'avaient pas arrêter de se moquer du médecin qui l'avait réprimandé. Elles ne l'avaient pas raté. Même lorsqu'elles sortirent bras dessus bras dessous pour se promener, elles passèrent devant lui et se moquèrent ouvertement de lui devant tout le monde. Ce qui avait fait rire un bon nombre de ses collègues. Et c'est après une semaine que Jane put sortir de l'hôpital et retourner chez elle, ou plutôt chez Maura. Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, les filles s'étaient encore plus rapprochées et ne pouvaient plus se quitter. C'est pourquoi Jane dormait chez Maura. Pendant cette semaine, Korsak qui était sortie de l'hôpital bien avant le réveille de Jane, Barry, Franckie et tout le poste avait retrouver le complice. L'homme était finalement sous les barreaux.

Comme plusieurs fois depuis le réveille de Jane, les filles jouaient à action ou vérité adulte sur le lit de Maura. C'est les mêmes règles que le action ou vérité mais avec des questions pour adulte. C'est une femme qui était hospitalisée qui l'avait gentiment donné à Jane. Il y avait donc des questions "hot", mais aussi des actions "hot". Comme se faire passer un bonbon bouche à bouche où les filles essayaient tant bien que mal de pas se toucher. Tout un tas de chose comme ça. Avant, elles n'aimaient pas beaucoup se jeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles découvrent la version adulte. C'était leur jeu à elle. Elles n'y jouaient avec personne d'autres. Et puis un jour, la carte fatidique arriva.

- _Donc, cela fait... Six gages pour moi et sept pour toi..._

 _-Quoi ? Je perd ? Putain faut que j'me bouge..._

 _-Jane, langage... Et oui, tu perds. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi on va pas se plaindre, hein ?_

- _C'est vrai que je gagne plus souvent que toi,_ réalisa Jane, souriante.

- _Oui, enfin il n'y a de quoi en faire un fromage hein. Ce n'est que action ou vérité..._

 _-Pour adulte,_ ajouta Jane, pleine de sous entendus

- _Oui, bon, aller_ _, à_ _ton tour,_ dit Maura, avec un grand sourire. _Quand je pense à ta réponse précédente..._ Ajouta-t-elle, contente du bon gros dossier bien honteux qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Jane.

- _Si tu le répète à qui que ce soit..._

 _-Tu me colle une balle, je sais..._ Termina la légiste, une grand sourire à faire fondre la banquise planqué sur son visage. Jane sourit et attendit la question de Maura. _Alors, action ou vérité ?_ demanda-t-elle finalement.

- _Action._

 _-Évidemment. Madame est une femme d'action,_ rit doucement la blonde. Elle tira une carte dans le tas "action" tout sourire. _Alors..._ Puis elle commença à lire. _Embrasse sur la bouche ton/ta voisin/voisine de droite. Ouais, de toute façon, droite ou gauche c'est moi alors... Bon, tu le fais ou je dois te donner un huitième gage ?_

 _-Oh mais c'est mal me connaitre de dire que je vais abandonner. Je vais le faire et tu va voir ça va être sensationnel,_ dit-elle avec son air fière.

- _Ça va les chevilles ?_ rit la légiste. Jane approcha sa cheville gauche de la tête de Maura.

- _Demande leurs toi même,_ répondit la brune, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Pouah ! Enlève tes pieds sales de sous mon nez,_ s'exclama la jeune femme en reculant sa tête, l'air dégoutée et en poussant la jambe de Jane.

- _Mais ils sont pas sales mes pieds, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !_ s'exclama-t-elle faussement outrée. _Ne l'écoutez pas, mes chéries, c'est juste qu'elle est jalouse,_ rajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers ses pieds comme pour les réconforter. Maura explosa de rire et il se répercuta sur Jane. Une fois calmées, Jane regarda Maura sans cacher son amour et lui demanda tendrement : _T'es prête ?_

 _-Ouaip !_ Elles enlevèrent rapidement se qu'il y avait entre elles, Jane s'approcha de Maura et posa sa main gauche sur la joue de son amie. Elle pencha la tête à droite et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de la légiste. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, s'attendant à ce que Maura la repousse, mais non. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de chaque secondes. La brune referma donc elle aussi ses yeux et posa sa main libre sur le flan gauche de Maura. La légiste posa doucement ses deux mains autour du visage de Jane avant que le lieutenant ne se mettent à caresser le dos de la blonde avec ses deux mains. Le médecin ouvrit légèrement sa bouche et Jane comprit que ce n'était plus un jeu. Elle accéda donc à la requête de la blonde et leur langue entrèrent en contact pour la première fois. Elles commencèrent une dance folle à un rythme effréné. Maura qui, au début de la partie, avait replié ses jambes sous ses fesses se releva lentement. Jane empoigna la légiste par les fesses et la souleva. La blonde était finalement assise sur les jambes de la grande brune, face à elle. Elle caressa les cheveux de Jane avant de rompre le baiser. Jane était effrayée par ce geste. Regrettait-elle se qu'il venait de se passer ? Maura se retourna et commença à ranger prestement les cartes. Elle se retourna violemment pour tomber face à celle qu'elle pouvait enfin appeler sa petite-amie. Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

- _Tu m'aides ou je range tout toute seule ?_ Jane sortit de sa léthargie et aida Maura à ranger tout ce qu'elles avaient éparpillées. Après ce rangement très rapide, la légiste sauta sur Jane qui faillie perdre l'équilibre. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément quand la brune allongea la blonde sur lit et se mit à califourchon sur celle-ci. Les habits, obstacles à leur union, furent vite écartés sans jamais rompre leur baiser. Elles étaient complètement nues. Jane laissa ses lèvres dérivées sur la joue, le menton, le cou et les épaules de Maura. Elle la marqua à l'arrière du cou de celle-ci. Là où seules elles pourraient regarder, car les cheveux de la blonde camouflerait cette preuve d'amour. Cela arracha un râle à la jeune femme. Jane continua sa descente jusqu'aux seins de la légiste. Elle les maltraitait avec sa bouche ou ses doigts pendant cinq minutes encore avant de tracer une ligne de baisers de son entre-sein à son nombril. La légiste s'était littéralement liquéfiée sous la bouche et les doigts expert de Jane. Puis, elle releva la tête et regarda la légiste. Ne sentant plus le contact de Jane contre sa peau, Maura redressa sa tête et croisa son regard qui lui demandait la permission d'accéder à son intimité. Les deux n'avaient pas besoins de mots pour se comprendre. Maura reposa lourdement sa tête contre l'oreiller et réussit à articuler :

- _Jane... Je t'en pris... Ne t'arrête pas... Jamais..._

Jane sourit devant l'état de sa petite amie et plongea la tête la première dans l'intimité de celle qu'elle aimait. Sa langue jouait avec l'humeur de la blonde qui était perdu entre extase, et frustration. Tout son corps hurlait à Jane de l'apaiser de cette tension dans son corps dont elle était responsable. Puis, lentement un doigt tapa au fond. Puis deux, et finalement trois. Elle commença un va et vient lent qui s'accéléra petit à petit, jusqu'à un rythme effréné. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Maura tira Jane jusqu'à elle. Avant de vouloir lui faire l'amour, elle la voulait elle. Tout entière. Jane avait son goût dans la bouche se qui fit gémir la légiste. La grande brune continua de jouer de ses doigts pendant qu'elles se laissait entrainer par le baiser de Maura. Et soudain, elle explosa. Son orgasme fut si fort qu'elle en trembla quelques minutes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vut Jane, au dessus d'elle, lui sourire de toute ses dents. Bon dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle ne se lassera jamais de la voir sourire. Jane l'embrassa tendrement alors que Maura prit les doigts de sa belle brune et les porta à sa bouche. Jane déglutit difficilement. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. La petite blonde donna un coup de hanche à Jane et inversa les positions. Et ce fût au tour de Jane de passer sous la main experte de Maura.

Cette nuit, deux femmes se sont aimées en se faisant la promesse à elles mêmes de choyer, protéger et surtout, aimer l'autre.

 **Et voila ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. En tous cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Laissez moi un petit message, ça ferait plaisir. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Bisous !**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


End file.
